


Honeymoon

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk





	Honeymoon

Kate slowly opened her eyes. The sun was streaming into their bedroom: she could simply smell this was going to be a beautiful day. Not feeling a warm body right beside her, she figured William already had left for work. She turned around and saw she was right. He left her a note on his pillow.

‘’Have to work a 48 hour shift. Will be back at Monday around 8.00 am. Love you.’’

Kate turned on her back again and tried to wake up properly. Not that it mattered, anyway. William was gone for the whole weekend, so she had the chance to be as lazy as she wanted. With all the wedding stress she could use some days off. She needed to clean the house and pack her bag, for they were going on their honeymoon next Tuesday. Kate opened her eyes alertly when that particular thought came into her head. Their honeymoon. They had gone on holidays together before, lots of times, actually, but this was different. At least for her, it felt different. She had always been the more romantic of the two of them, so it was a bitter sweet fact they hadn’t have the chance to leave for their honeymoon straight after their wedding. And the worst part? William didn’t want to tell here what their destination was going to be. Kate loved surprises, but she was really, really eager to know where they were heading in a couple of days. She had tried everything, tricking William into telling her, asking questions at unexpected moments, but he didn’t give an inch. He had kept his mouth shut. 

Kate got out of bed with a smile on her face. It was going to be a nice spring day and in a couple of days she was finally going on her honeymoon. When she was in the shower, she made a plan for the next few days. They were leaving on Tuesday and William had to work until Monday. That meant he would probably sleep the whole day after he got home, so all the preparations were up to Kate. 

‘’Little difficult with an unknown destination,’’ she mumbled to herself. Then it hit her. William was gone the whole weekend! She had the chance to turn this place up and down and up again to find any clue about where he would take her. She started with his computer. It was password protected, but she knew the password anyway. William had told her when she moved in with him here in Anglesey. 

‘’It would be really stupid if he had any information on this thing. He knows I know how to get in.’’ Kate always had a habit of talking to herself when she was home alone. Thinking out loud, she liked to call it. William had busted her once, when he got home earlier than expected and Kate had turned bright right.

‘’I’m not actually a lunatic who talks to herself, you know.’’ She’d defended herself.

‘’I know,’’ William had answered. ‘’I think it’s cute.’’  
\--  
‘’Well, who’s the lunatic know,’’ Kate said out loud again. ‘’I understand you couldn’t even bother to change to password, but to leave your browser history out in the open is not what I had expected from you.’’

She opened the page on the computer screen and paused. Should she be doing this? William really wanted to surprise her and it was mean if she pursued what she was doing right now. It was an invasion of his trust in her, really. Feeling guilty, Kate quickly shut down his laptop and put it away in a drawer. She walked back upstairs and changed into her running gear. Exercising always cleared Kate’s head. While running on the beach, with no other sound than the wind and the rushing of the waves, she could think properly and thought back to all those conversations she and William had about their honeymoon. Had he slipped up somewhere and reluctantly spilled a fact or two? Kate couldn’t figure it out. It seemed he was really careful this time, knowing how clever – and impatient about finding out – Kate was. 

After her run she decided to let it go. She was turning herself into mad obsession if she kept thinking about this all the time. Instead, she chose to clean up the house a bit. While she was hovering in the living room, she put away the basket of magazines they kept next to the couch. When she placed it back, a couple of brochures fell out of a sports magazine William always read. Kate’s heart raced in her chest. Could this be it? Was William really this careless? She picked up the folders and looked inside. They were about a luxury holiday resort in France. There was a picture of a cozy cottage, in the middle of a big forest, completely surrounded by trees. This was their honeymoon destination. William hadn’t hidden the folders well enough. Kate was glad and disappointed at the same time. The cottage looked absolutely lovely, but now she knew. She knew as well she never ever couldn’t convince William she stumbled into them by accidence. He would think she went looking for them until she found it.   
\----  
When Kate woke up the next Monday, she knew by looking at her watch it was already 11.00 am. She turned to the other side of the bed, knowing William should be back by now. She had a heavy feeling in her stomach, not wanting to let him down by telling she knew. Instead of his head on the pillow, there was another note. Kate read it and jumped out of bed immediately.

It read: ‘’I knew you were gonna find those brochures. It was a false trap. We’re going to the Seychelles.’’

‘’So you like this better than the France thing?’’

Kate spun around. William was standing in the doorway. 

She hesitated a bit before answering him. ‘’Well, actually, I don’t care. If it was France I would really love it. But I love this idea just as much.’’ She walked towards him and kissed him good morning. 

‘’I’m glad about that. Because we’re heading that way when it’s your birthday.’’ William winked at Kate, who couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

‘’Are you serious?’’

‘’Of course.’’ William smiled. 

‘’I love you,’’ was the only thing Kate could say. She never meant it more.

\--------  
Finally, it was Tuesday and she and William would go on their first holiday as a married couple. The travelling took really long and was very exhausting, but it was all worth it.

‘’This is just the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen,’’ Kate sighed. 

‘’Great,’’ answered William. ‘’Shall we go to bed?’’

‘’Great idea.’’

They didn’t wake up until the next day. Kate was lazily lying on the beach, reading a book, when William appeared from their lodge. 

‘’Morning, gorgeous, how do you like it here?’’  
‘’It’s amazing!’’ Kate sat up straight. ‘’The water is so clear I could see all the fish swimming beneath me.’’ 

‘’What do you want to do today?’’

‘’Exploring the island?’’

‘’Good plan. Let me change into my swimsuit and then we’ll take a walk along the beach.’’

Kate nodded and laid down again. William nudged her. ‘’You can’t be this lazy all week, you know.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Because this is a beautiful place, and you are a beautiful woman and I want to explore both things, you know.’’ 

‘’Get inside, you,’’ was the only reply he got. William smiled and did as he was told.

Walking along the beach turned out to be too hot a activity. When they walked a few minutes, Kate stretched and said ‘’I really need to cool down, I’m way too hot.’’ 

‘’You always are,’’ William said cheekily. 

Kate kicked the water so he got soaked. As way of replying, William took Kate in his arms and walked purposely towards the sea. ‘’You will get punished for this, watch.’’ And without any warning whatsoever, he let go of her, which caused her falling into the water with a great splash. 

When Kate emerged from the water again, William was laughing out loud. 

‘’You jerk.’’ Kate spat out a mouthful of water and it landed in William’s face. When she saw it had hit her target, Kate could smile as well. ‘’Thank god it’s not a cold day.’’ 

 

‘’Want to continue walking?’’ 

‘’Yeah.’’ 

The second time, they made sure to walk into the water every once and a while to keep their bodies cool. Kate was already getting a tan, William a bit sunburned. 

‘’Let’s walk back,’’ Kate said when she saw the red patches on his body. ‘’You need sun protection cream.’’ 

‘’Let’s swim back,’’ William suggested. ‘’It’s not that far, I won’t be exposed to the sun and it’s a nice workout. Our bodies can use that after the long travel from yesterday.’’ He didn’t wait for a reply and walked straight to the water. Kate followed.

‘’You wanna play truth or dare?’’ she asked him, when they were swimming alongside each other.

William gave her a confused look. 

‘’What’s the matter?’’ Kate asked.

‘’Are you serious? Truth or dare?’’ 

‘’Yeah, why not?’’

‘’Because I know everything about you and you about me. And besides, I don’t like the ‘’dare’’ part of this game.’’

‘’Alright, so we’’ll only play ‘’truth’’ then.’’ Kate said.

‘’Alright, I’m curious if you can find anything you don’t know about me. Those questions mostly are about sex, and you are no stranger to having sex with me.’’ William honestly didn’t understand the purpose.

‘’Look,’’ Kate said, ‘’I didn’t want to ask questions about sex. I just want to know you inside out and thought this was a fun way of doing it. I know you inside out already, being your girlfriend for eight years, but I’m sure they’re things I don’t know.’’

‘’Okay,’’ William answered. ‘’I’ll start. This is the first time since our wedding that we really have the chance to talk, so I want to talk about it. On a scale from one to ten, how nervous were you, walking down the aisle?’’

‘’On a scale from one to ten? Hmm, probably twelve.’’ 

‘’How come?’’ William continued.

“No, you’re only allowed one question at a time. It’s my turn now.’’ Kate thought about what she would ask him. ‘’Oh, I know. What did you think about when we were standing by the altar together?’’

William laughed. ‘’You really want to know that? Because it won’t be something sweet like ‘I can’t believe this is finally happening, I’m marrying the woman I love. It’s something completely different.’’

Kate was curious. ‘’Did you have to pee really badly?’’ 

William laughed again. ‘’No, it wasn’t that.’’

‘’Well, what then?’’

‘’I couldn’t stop thinking about that ridiculous red uniform I was wearing.’’ 

Now it was Kate’s turn to start laughing. ‘’That was protocol. You didn’t have a choice.’’

‘’I know, but that didn’t make me like that particular detail of our wedding. I would have liked to be wed in a traditional suit, you know.’’

‘’You’re a prince. This was your traditional suit.’’ It didn’t matter to Kate what William wore that day. She always thought he looked incredibly sexy in a uniform, any uniform. 

‘’Wouldn’t you want me to have worn a black suit or something?’’ William started to get insecure.

‘’Is this what you are worrying about?’’ Kate turned her head so she could look at him properly.

‘’Look out, keep watching straight ahead. You’ll swim into a shark or something.’’ 

‘’A shark. Seriously?’’ said Kate skeptically.

‘’Could you just answer my question?’’ William continued.

‘’Fine. It was your turn anyway.’’ Kate paused for a second to think how to phrase her thoughts. ‘’William, I got married to you that day. For me, it didn’t matter what you were wearing, as long as it was not your Speedo’s.’’

William grinned. ‘’That would have been quite a situation. Can you picture the look on my grandmother’s face if that happened?’’

‘’No, I can’t, because it would never have happened. She told you what to wear, so you did. I love the fact you are so respectful towards her, in every small thing. And I think uniforms look really sexy on you. Besides, it was a wedding, not a funeral. Everyone was wearing something with colours in it. I think it gave extra liveliness to the whole event.’’ 

William looked at her, his face filled with gratitude.

‘’Watch the sharks, Wales.’’ Kate was quick to make the same comment.

‘’Shut it, Middleton.’’

‘’Or what?’’

‘’Or you won’t get the gift I bought you as a newlywed present?’’

‘’You bought me a gift?’’ When it came to presents, Kate was still a little girl inside, who turned all excited at the prospect of a nice surprise.

‘’I’ll give it tonight. That is, if you stop making such stupid comments.’’

‘’You taught me,’’ Kate said indignantly. 

As an answer, she got a splash of water in her face.  
\----------  
Kate behaved herself the rest of the day impeccably, so much so it started to annoy William.

‘’Will you stop acting like a puppy who want to be liked? You’ll get your present anyway.’’

Kate stopped with what she was doing. ‘’Alright, then I won’t get you your drink you asked me to bring.’’ 

William sighed. ‘’It’s balancing on the extremes with you.’’

‘’You didn’t know that already? Ha, now you’re stuck with me, look.’’ Kate waved her hand in front of William’s face. This ring here says it’s forever.’’ 

‘’Well, two can play at that game. I will be a complete asshole then, for the rest of my life.’’ 

‘’Alright, alright, I’ll behave like a normal human being?’’ Kate said. ‘’You happy now?’’

‘’Oh, honey, I’m always happy when you’re right next to me.’’ William laughed.

Kate pretended to vomit. 

But she did get her present.

‘’William, it’s beautiful. How did you think of this?’’ Kate said, being a little overwhelmed. 

William stood behind her and put on the necklace. It was a simple silver one, with a small heart that had a W and C engraved at the back.

‘’Oh, you know. I wanted to give you something besides the ring, something that was from myself and wasn’t different from a wedding ring. Half the people are wearing wedding rings. You’re the only one to be wearing that.’’ 

‘’It’s perfect.’’ Kate gave William a long kiss. 

‘’I’m glad.’’ He smiled at her. ‘’Want to initiate the bedroom as man and wife?’’ 

‘’Sounds like a plan to me.’’ Kate winked and led the way.   
\----------  
The rest of their honeymoon passed in newlywed bliss. It was back on the plane, heading home, when Kate thought about her upcoming duties. Now she was a fulltime royal. There would be extensive lessons how to behave and such, but she was kind of looking forward to it. She of course knew a whole lot of all the protocols and procedures. This was just to make it perfect.   
First thing on the agenda: meeting the president of the United States and his wife. When Kate thought of it, it was the first political event she would be a part of. Before, she only did some openings of buildings and visited some charities. This was the first really high-profile engagement she had. 

‘’I’m sure everything will go really well.’’ William comforted her. ‘’Meeting them won’t take long. After it, we’ll go inside the palace and there are no cameras present. You can be yourself. I bet the president’s wife will think just the same as you. You’ll have a lot of fun with her.’’

‘’I thought this was something political?’’

‘’Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get along and make small talk. They will be with us for a couple of hours. You plan on making serious conversation the whole day?’’

Kate laughed, somewhat eased by his words. ‘’Of course not. I can talk about the weather and such.’’

‘’Alright, if you’re making suggestions like that, I know you’re comforted.’’ William smiled and placed his arm around her. ‘’You like to go home again?’’

‘’Well, yes and no,’’ Kate answered. ‘’Our honeymoon was truly a great time, but I like the fact I’m in charge of my own household now.’’

William looked confused. ‘’You were already in charge of that before we got married.’’

‘’I know, but now it feels different. We’re really husband and wife now.’’

‘’That reminds me,’’ William thought out loud, ‘’I haven’t carried you over the threshold yet. I wanted to wait with that after we got back from our honeymoon. Now we are proper married.’’  
Kate kissed him, smiling. ‘’What a romantic you are.’’

‘’Listen to yourself,’’ William remarked, laughing. ‘’You’re the one wanting to be in charge of their own household.’’

Kate simply shrugged. ‘’Makes me feel grown-up, I guess. Especially when the next big step is having kids.’’

‘’Who told you such a thing?’’

‘’Well, it’s true, isn’t it. It’s like this plan. Go to college, graduate, move in together, marry and then having kids.’’

‘’It’ll be a while before that happens,’’ William answered. ‘’We both want to enjoy our time together in Anglesey before starting a family.’’

‘’I know that, it just feels this way.’’ 

‘’Well, I can rent some Disney movie when we are back home, to make you feel like a child again,’’ William offered. He looked at his wife, how laughed at his stupid suggestion. 

‘’Thank you.’’

William knew that was not about renting the movie. ‘’No biggie.’’

‘’Maybe we should have kids straight away,’’ Kate said. ‘’That way, we can play again and do all kinds of kids stuff.’’

‘’Well, I see the plane toilet in unoccupied.’’ William said. 

Kate punched him on the shoulder. ‘’Yeah, right, I can see the headlines already.’’

William laughed. ‘’Well, in that case you definitely don’t have to worry anymore about the president.’’

Kate gave him a fake cold look. ‘’Looks like I’m the grown-up, after all.’’


End file.
